


hotline bling (call me on my cellphone)

by suijin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (rude thats what u are), (we know u were fucking @ daishou's time of need), (yes numai/kuguri we are looking at you), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, No really though, TERU WITH FULL SLEEVES KILL ME, Wrong Number AU, a smol scared bab, daishou is so gone for teru boi, daishou's just a bab, hyperactive, i think it's really cute, it's p lit, overuse of hyphens because daishou's mind is very, pierced!terushima, probs would happen, tattooed!terushima, teru comes to Save The Day, teru's a Party Boy, teru's actually rlly nice, who needs his friends but they let them him down, wildt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin/pseuds/suijin
Summary: Daishou Suguru comes to realise three very important things:1) He is lost.2) There are creeps following him.3) He just called Terushima Yuuji.Of course, he doesn't think much of it until it properly registers in his head that it is Terushima Yuuji he called, not Hiroo Kouji like he'd planned; it is Terushima Yuuji, his crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> when i didn't have wifi for three consecutive days, this one shot was created  
> (i also decided daishou/terushima needed more attention)(guys c'mon)  
> unbetaed/proofread!!! so if u see any mistakes just comment it so i can fix it up lol

He's lost.

Daishou bit his lip, warily eyeing the shadows that were looming behind him. His pace was starting to quicken, because he’s lost right now, and when he saw the figures walk faster as well, he’s realised just how bad of an idea it was to refuse Numai and Kuguri’s offer to get a ride home from them (although it was probably for the best considering how eager they were to leave and get it on) and now he was paying the price for it.

It had been fifteen minutes since Daishou left the party, and he knew he was an actual magnet for trouble. He had no idea where he was, or where he was going. Unfortunately, the one night he’d hoped nothing would happen, something happened.

A group of rowdy boys—who he was assuming were—from his university were walking a few feet behind him, and his breath was uneven as he tried to outwalk them.

He grabbed his phone quickly and called Numai, cursing when the call when straight to voicemail. It was the same with Kuguri.

Dear lord, the one night he actually _needs_ help they’re fucking?

Hiroo might be up, he realises and scrolls down his contact list all the while trying to outpace the boys who were drunkenly laughing behind him. His eyebrows bunched in frustration when he’d realised he never saved Hiroo’s number and hastily typed it in by memory, hoping to God he got it right.

He let out a relieved sigh when Hiroo picked up the phone.

“Hey, _babe,_ where are you?” He says quickly, as loudly as possible, hoping the guys behind him would hear his exaggerated petname.

_“Uh. I think you called the wrong number. Sorry.”_

_Fuck,_ he thinks when he hears the unfamiliar—he feels kind of bad when the voice properly registers, but he decides he likes the deep, raspy sound—voice confusedly answer the phone.

He bites his lip in fright when the boys behind him start walking even faster and he nearly drops the phone when he sees that they’re just feet away from him.

“Nah, babe, where are you? You told me to come to Kuroo’s, didn’t you?” Daishou hesitantly plays along, hoping to God that the boy on the other end would pick up on his panicked tone and get him help because _I swear to God, Numai is seriously getting it this time._

_“It’s still not the right number? Daishou, you okay?”_

Daishou’s eyebrows furrow in confusion when the boy says his name—okay, now it’s getting _really_ freaky and there are warning bells ringing in his head and he should _probably_ hang up right now—but his eyes lit up when he sees a 7/11 a block away. “Babe? Yeah, I’m at that 7/11 near Kuroo’s. Can you hurry?”

_“Uh, right. It’s Terushima? From your History class?”_

Terushima? God was definitely out for him. First he gets lost, second he starts getting followed by creeps and now? He accidentally calls his crush.

Fuck.

He called _Terushima Yuuji._

The _one_ time he misdials someone it’s his godforsaken crush.

He decides to ignore Terushima’s words, quickly jogging to the store and entering it hastily, trying to dodge the boys that were still following him. Once he notices that he’s alone in an aisle, he lets out a whimper, backing into a corner. “Hi, Terushima? Yeah, I’m so sorry, I got the numbers mixed up.”

 _“Nah, it’s fine,”_ Terushima’s voice pauses—Daishou wants to blame the guys and not Terushima for the near heart attack (although, honestly, it was probably just Terushima’s voice)—and then slowly says. _“You okay? You don’t sound too good.”_

Daishou takes in a deep breath, because _is it a good idea to tell Terushima_ and then _fuck it I’m in dire need of help right now,_ “You know Kuroo threw a party, right?”

 _“Yes…?”_ Terushima’s voice comes out unsure but concerned and Daishou felt his heart skip a beat.

“Right, well, I was walking home and I was alone and I got lost and now I’m being followed by these creeps and none of my friends are picking up their phones and I was gonna call Hiroo but accidentally called you instead and—”

 _“Daishou, calm down,”_ Terushima’s voice is soothing now, gentle and unhurried. _“Where are you right now?”_ Daishou’s eyebrows furrowed, puzzlement as clear as day on his face when he hears the sound of rustling on the other end of the line.

“The 7/11 near Kuroo’s, why?” He asks, peeking from a side and hurriedly going back, mumbling a curse when he sees that he’s alone in the shop now, and the boys are slowly getting even closer to the aisle that he’s in.

 _“I’ll be there in five minutes,”_ Terushima says and _fuck,_ there goes his heart again, _damn you, Terushima Yuuji. “Want me to stay on the line?”_

“No, it’s fine, just—thank you so much,” Daishou blurts out, a violent red creeping up his skin and flaming his cheeks as he mentally slapped himself.

 _“It’s nothing, Daishou,”_ Terushima chuckles into the phone—it’s a warm, beautiful sound, Daishou realises, that has his toes curling and _wow,_ he’s so gone for this guy, it’s insane—and murmurs. _“Hold on, alright? I’m almost there, promise.”_

“Yeah, thanks,” Daishou says, cheeks hurting from how hard he was smiling. He hangs up the phone after he hears Terushima letting out a deep laugh, flushing.

Then he realises he’s still alone in the store with a bunch of creeps and he snaps his head to the counter and _wow,_ the cashier’s asleep. Daishou can’t really blame him, though, it _is_ three in the morning.

Fuck.

Had he called Terushima this late?

 _No wonder he sounded tired as hell,_ Daishou frowned. _Now I just feel bad._

He awkwardly stood at the back, shifting his weight from leg to leg, fingers clenching and unclenching in nervousness when he sees a boy’s shadow just a foot away from him.

Daishou’s eyes widened when he heard the entrance to the store slide open, eyes darting around frantically, hoping to God it was Terushima.

The sound of footsteps inched closer and Daishou found himself nervously backing away into the very corner, pretending to be engrossed in whatever was sitting on the shelves in front of him.

“Suguru,” a voice almost purrs out and Daishou’s head snaps, a grateful look on his face when he sees Terushima walking towards him with a look of concern.

“Yuuji,” he says, almost reaching out to him and he can feel tears stinging his eyes because thank fuck, he’d been so scared the entire walk there and someone was _finally_ here to help.

“Hey, come here,” Terushima says, pulling Daishou in close and tentatively wrapping his arms around Daishou, lips grazing Daishou’s ear. “You okay now?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Daishou lets out a strangled laugh. “Thanks so much, I owe you.”

“Nah,” Terushima pulled back and there's his familiar, wild grin that had Daishou’s gut churning, butterflies swarming in his stomach. “Where do you live? I can drop you off if you want.”

“I live in the arts dorm,” Daishou says, leaning in even closer, hoping Terushima wouldn’t mind the touching.

“That’s way too far from here,” Terushima says, lips pulling into a frown before they relax, tugging into a smile, eyes twinkling brightly. That was usually code for _I have a bad idea and you’re probably going to regret doing it._ “Why don’t you sleep at mine? It’s three minutes away from here.”

Daishou’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the words, jaw dropping when he sees Terushima flush a dark red. “I… thank you, yeah, that’d be great.”

Terushima shyly smiles, rubbing the back of his neck when he steps back. “C’mon, I’ll take you there.” He hesitantly holds his hand out, and Daishou gratefully takes it, deciding to put Terushima’s hand on his hip as the two of them leave the aisle.

The boys are waiting by the entrance and they pipe down, paling in fear when they see Terushima, all blond hair with an undercut, piercings dotting his ears, tongue and his eyebrows. Not to mention, the tattoos decorating the entirety Terushima’s arms, visible from the loose tank top he was wearing.

“Have you been waiting long, babe?” Terushima casually asks, smiling at the boys who darted out of the way for the two of them to leave through the exit.

“Nah, not long at all, really,” Daishou laughs, but it feels kind of natural, he notices, the way they easily talked to each other, how close they were standing next to each other and how Terushima’s eyes peered at him with that familiar warm feeling to it.

Terushima just hums, and they’re on their way to Terushima’s apartment. It’s silent the entire walk home, but it’s not entirely uncomfortable either, it's calming, Terushima’s fingers rubbing circles into Daishou’s hip. Daishou realises Terushima is still hovering over him, hand caressing his skin even though they were well away from the boys, well away from anyone and he flushed a deep red, clearing his throat and by the looks of it, Terushima had noticed too.

They slowly get to the apartment and Terushima opens the door and the two of them are in Terushima’s bedroom; it’s slightly messy but it’s so bright and so _Terushima_ that Daishou found it a little endearing. “I hope you don’t mind the mess,” Terushima laughs, slipping off his tank top, making Daishou avert his eyes with a blush.

“No, no. I’m just thankful you even bothered to come,” Daishou says, peeling off his jacket and hanging it on the chair that was by Terushima’s desk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Terushima asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I mean, we don’t even _talk_ to each other so I thought it’d be weird for you—”

“Nah, nah,” Terushima waves his hand, as if he was dismissing Daishou’s opinion entirely. “It's not weird at all. That’s what’s weird.”

Daishou huffs out a laugh at that, and Terushima cracks a grin. “Want a change of clothes?”

“Yes, please,” Daishou mumbles, shooting Terushima a grateful smile as he took the clothes and slipped into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, slapping himself as he blushed a bright red when he realises that even though Terushima wasn't much larger than him, his shirt was _hanging_ off his shoulders and reached his thighs, and the shorts were loose.

He exits the bathroom and places the neatly folded clothes on the desk, clearing his throat, hoping Terushima would hear him from his position on the queen sized bed. “I’ll take the couch, yeah?”

Terushima immediately frowns. “No, no, you're a guest. Sleep here. I’ll take the couch.”

“It’s _your_ house and I’m practically intruding,” Daishou rolls his eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

“Look, it’s large enough for the both of us. Come on,” Terushima pats the space next to him and Daishou curses himself mentally, cheeks now quite literally a permanent red because _is Terushima_ trying _to kill him?_

Daishou crawled onto the bed, curling into a ball, eyes widening when Terushima faces him with a sleepy grin, murmuring, “You feeling better now?”

“So much better,” Daishou tiredly smiles back, yawning loudly, nose scrunching up. “Thanks, again. I seriously owe you.”

“Well, just don’t be a stranger after this, okay?” Terushima says, pouting a little bit. “That’s enough for me.”

Daishou giggles, huffing when Terushima leant over and ruffled his hair, making the styled quiff flop onto his forehead, the bangs almost covering his eyes.

Daishou is fast asleep in a matter of seconds, deep in sleep in the midst of Terushima’s quiet humming and the way his hand played with Daishou’s hair softly.

By the time he wakes up, he’s alone in bed and shivering for warmth. He shoots up in alarm when he realises he’s alone in Terushima’s apartment. He jumps up to grab his phone sitting on the table, but raises an eyebrow when he sees a Post-It next to his phone.

Once he’s read it, he can't stop the snort escaping, his lips curving into a smile.

_Babe,_

_I had class so I left! I hope you don’t mind me not waking you! (You looked so tired I couldn’t do it) (You also looked pretty cute I’m sorry)_

_There should be some pancakes left for you so just heat them up and have breakfast, okay? Call me when you get home so I know you’re safe!!_

_Yuuji_

_PS. Want to go on a date with me this weekend? I promise I don’t (always) sleep with people before the first date ;)_

 


End file.
